Work
by Red Saant
Summary: Dick Grayson Wayne has an amazing birthday with his friends and family especially his best friend Conner. When he wakes the next day he has culminated his feelings about Conner into something more. Can he handle it? Can Conner?


**Red **Presents…..

Disclaimer: I own my character, Scarlet and his family. Everything else goes to DC Comics, Young Justice, and Cartoon Network. Merple.

Summary: Dick Grayson has just turned fifteen, he has a night full of thrill and the next morning he starts to admire his friend Conner even more than before in a whole new and confusing way, but will it ever be that simple for Dick. AU, Dick x Conner. Merp all the way and CTM, Crash the Mode.

I love Conner so much, he just seems so angsty, and he is so fun to play with. I really hope that I don't sound like a major masochist. Then, there's Dick he is just so cute and adorable. I am gonna make a couple of a couple Young Justice Stories for now. Now within them each pairs of whatever number will be connected to some others. Trust and Work are intertwined. Wally who is Dick's friend moved to New York City to get away from the country life. He moved in with his Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris. Dick and his dad, Uncle Alfred, and his brother live in Smallville. Conner, his dad Clark, his sister Megan, his brother Garfield, Aunt Megan, and Uncle John live there too.

I'm thinking what third story I want to correspond with these two.

For stories that are intertwined they will culminate at some point maybe after a sequel or in a sequel. Well, for this week I'll be continuing with Care, Love & Affection, Trust, and Work. I will also start up other stories for Young Justice and if I have enough time start up other stories in other shows or titles. Merp. Well then, before we get to the show let's have a sit down and talk with some of the cast of this story.

Red: Hello / writers. I am Red Saant here today with Robin the Boy Wonder, Superboy, Batman, Superman, Robin II, Miss Martian, Martian Manhunter, Beast Boy, and Megan from "Hello Megan."

Robin: Good to be here Red Saant.

Red: So Robin, Supey, what goes on between your characters in the story?

Superboy: Well Red, my character and Rob's have a great night full of excitement, but I can't spoil anything.

Robin: What Supey is trying to say is that my character has a more than extraordinary birthday and all the wishes he never made come true.

Red: Robin, I never knew you to be so romantic. Superman what's up with you?

Superman: Well my character deals with his past in more than one way.

Red: Man all of you are so dang cryptic. Jeesh! Well then we are out of time we will have to continue this later. On to the story. Crash the Mode.

Morning

My head is killing me."Ugghh,"

Man, I must've hit my head or something. What time is it?

"6:30! Oh crap! I'm late for barn duty! Wait, what day is it?" I said as my movements started to slow down. I looked to my calendar and saw that it was Saturday.

"Sweet," Me and Conner won't have to work so hard today because on Saturdays Dad and Clark help us. Seeing Conner always brightens up my day and I just don't know why. He is my best friend in this crazy is a bundle of relief for me whenever I'm down.I don't know what I would do if Kon wasn't in my life.

Speaking of friends I wonder how Wally's doing in New York. Those city folk are too weird for me. I should call him. I picked up my cell phone and dialed Wally's number. _Ring Ring Ring. _"Hello," Wally said sounding like he had just awoken. "Hey Wally, I've missed you, how is it in Gotham City?"

"Crazy, but I'm occupied seeing as though Klarion is out here with his family and Uncle Barry," Wally said beaming with sincerity.

"Ughhh, Klarion. I can't stand him and I do not know how you of all people can get along with vindictive little sissy," I said.

"Why do you hate Klarion so much?" Wally asked almost sounding like he knew my response.

"I don't hate him per say. I just do not trust him," I told him.

"Whatever, I even met Klarion's new foster brother, Bane, he seems so mysterious in such a cute way," Wally said so intrigued.

"You like him don't you?" I asked almost like the girls at Smallville High when they learn new gossip.

"Sorta, hey anyway I gotta go. See ya Dick," Wally signed off with.

"Bye Wally," I finished.

I better get to work now. I put on dark black skinny jeans and the black and red "Superman" shirt Kon gave me a year ago.

It still fits me without me even having to squeeze. I open my door and flip down the stairs perfectly seeing my dad read the newspaper.

"Morning dad," I said automatically to him as his eyes rose to take notice of my appearance.

"Happy birthday champ," he said with his million dollar smile getting up to give me a huge bear hug.

"Thanks dad…..where's Kon?" I asked but I didn't realize how needy I sounded. My dad chuckled for a minute then went back to reading. Something was going on. I could just tell something was up so I went out the back door over to our shared barn with Kon and his family.

In it I saw the usual group of cows, hens, chickens, pigs, sheep, goats, and horses but no sign of Kon.

As I walked through looking around I heard the doors close.

Something was up.

I banged on the doors trying to pry them open but they didn't even budge.

"Hello! Dad, Kon, Clark, anyone?!" I kept on banging until I heard something clank behind me.

"Who's there?! I'm warning you, I have a buck knife," I said shaking as a dark figure appeared from behind a cow with a hockey mask on with a hood over their head.

"Don't come any closer!" I try to sound as threatening as possible but I know I'm trembling as they keep coming closer.

By now they're hovering over me and I can feel their breath as they're …..

Laughing?

"Dude get up I was just joking," the guy said as he was chuckling to himself.

I know that voice!

"Conner, I'm gonna kill you!" I screeched as I started to hit him but all he did was continue to laugh.

"Sorry, it was too funny. I just had to do it," he tried to say while laughing.

"Gosh can we just get to work?" I asked aggravated at him.

"Oh don't worry I already took care of everything. Seeing as though it is your birthday I decided to give you a break and you always struggle to lift the hay," he said nonchalantly.

"Shut up," I said.

"If we have no work what are we going to do today?" I asked bored and confused out of my mind.

"That is a surprise. A sweet surprise actually. Hahahahaha," he snickered like he knew something.

Ehh. What can I do? Kon has always been known around here for his secrecy. Maybe it will be something fun. Or it could be something incredibly scary.

"Come on!" Kon screeched. I saw him next to his car honking the horn. Was I thinking that long? I even saw that he had on a new outfit.

He was wearing a leather jacket, tank top, denim jeans, and his black and red nikes. _He looked stunning._ Gosh all these thoughts of Kon are really giving me a headache.

"Just let me go change Kon," I said as I rushed to get back in the house and get on a good, but safe outfit. I do not know what Kon is planning, but I have to be prepared for anything while looking my best.

I put on black skinny jeans, a black undershirt, a red plaid shirt, and red and black nikes.

"I'm ready," I said hurrying out of the house saying bye to dad. He just kept on laughing. It feels like he knows what Kon is planning.

"Okay I'm here," I said almost losing my breath at the end of that sentence.

"Well then may your birthday officially begin," Kon said with a sneaky smirk on his face.

"Oh gosh, I should've stayed in bed," I mumbled to myself as I got into his car nervous and pondering what Kon could possibly have planned.

**That is it for this chapter folks, please review and offer any ideas that you have. Bye, CTM.**


End file.
